The Man I Dreamed Of
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: A fluffy one-shot Klance. A sweet story of love, nerves, and the biggest leap of all.


They were back-to-back. The heat between them was almost uncomfortable, a steady heat of nerves and anxiety. Keith was the first to take a solid deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling against Lance's.

"I guess this is it," Keith muttered. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he steadily blew out another breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Yeah, who knew it would be us, right?" Lance replied with a quick laugh. His hands were shoved in his pockets, fingers twiddling out of sight. He tilted his head back until it softly touched Keith's.

"We can get through this and then we get to go home."

"Yeah."

"It won't be much longer."

"Yeah."

"This will be easier than saving Earth."

"Saving Earth was easy?"

Keith chuckled.

Lance dragged one of his hands out of a pocket and blindly searched for Keith's. He found it quickly. He felt Keith's fingers curl between his own, steady and reassuring. Closing his eyes, Lance tried to drown out the bits of distraction around him; a shutter going off, hushed whispers, music in another room. The only thing that mattered was Keith, strong, steady, hot-headed Keith. Lance took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

Keith felt like his chest was filled with grasshoppers hopping around. He could barely swallow his nerves. He wanted to bounce his knee, tap his fingers, or do anything to drive away the jitters. He wanted to turn around and face Lance. When he heard a door opening, it only made his heart pound faster. Everything as he knew it was going to change...

Shiro popped his head through the door. He held back a laugh as he saw Keith and Lance back-to-back, barely resisting the urge to turn around. "Are you guys ready?"

Without turning their heads, both men nodded.

"Get into place then. Everyone is waiting." Shiro smiled as he closed the door.

Keith felt Lance grip his hand harder. He squeezed back, "Hey, it won't be much longer. We'll only be apart for a few moments."

"Then we'll never be apart again."

Lance resisted the urge to turn around a hug Keith. He kept telling himself he wasn't going to cry. He couldn't be the one to cry! Though he knew deep down... Lance let go of Keith's hand and quickly made his way to the door, keeping his gaze in front of him. Before he shut it behind him, he got out, "I'll see you soon."

Keith let out another breath as he counted to ten. Then he made his way to the door and stepped into the hallway. The lights were dim, calming. He headed toward the archway that would lead outside. Before he stepped into the evening sun, he let out one more breath and shook out his shoulders, trying to relieve his nerves. Why was he so nervous? It's not like he didn't know this was coming. Hell, he was the one who asked for it! Keith stepped out into the light of the courtyard as confidently as he could. He strode up the aisle to where Coran stood. He was decked out in some form of Altean formal wear, all in white. His mustache was impeccably groomed and he hummed some unknown tune to himself. As Keith took his place near Coran, he looked out at the crowd gathered before him. Many members of the Voltron Coalition were in attendance, patiently awaiting. They talked among themselves in hushed tones, a soft cacophony. Shiro stood to his left, unflustered. He looked immaculate, of course, in his black suit with white tie and vest. His hands were clasped in front of him in an informal military stance. Hunk stood next to Shiro, fiddling his thumbs, trying not to play with his yellow tie. He gave a small wave to Shay, whom was sitting near the front.

"You doing all right, Keith?" Shiro whispered as he leaned close.

"Yeah, yeah, just...nervous, I guess?" Keith tried to look anywhere but the door at the end of the courtyard.

"It's going to be all right. It'll be quick and painless. I promise."

"I know, but-"

Music started. That was the cue. Keith stood taller and his eyes then focused on the door. He felt his breath become shallower as he waited. He heard the crowd start to shift and also look back towards the door. As the chorus of the song began, the door opened. Pidge stepped out first. She was dressed in an all black suit with a green tie and vest. She held a bouquet of flowers full of forget-me-nots. She paced herself down the aisle with the music and came to stop a few steps away from Coran, across from Hunk. Allura came next, decked out in a black suit with a pink tie and vest. She carried a bouquet of red roses. Smiling brightly, she came to a stop across from Shiro.

Keith felt himself stop breathing. He felt too hot, his tie too tight. He felt his hands curl into fists. This is it...

The door opened again and Lance stepped into the courtyard, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He was dressed in a white suit with a blue tie and vest. It suited him perfectly with his darker skin tone. Whispers broke out in the crowd and Lance was sure he heard Veronica let out a whoop. He walked in time with the music, though he felt like he wanted to rush. He wanted to be at the end of the aisle faster. He saw Keith's eyes widen in joy, a smile breaking out across his face. Ah, no, Lance didn't want to cry yet...

Finally face to face, Keith and Lance stared at each other across the aisle. Keith held both of his hands out and Lance gratefully accepted them. They looked into each other's eyes as they waited. It was only the span of a heartbeat, but it felt like an eternity.

The music ended and Coran cleared his throat, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We have gathered here today on this wonderful sunny day to witness the wedding of Keith and Lance." He continued on, but Lance was tuning him out. He knew his cue to begin his part. He just wanted to gaze at Keith for a bit longer, to hold on to this moment forever.

It wasn't long before Keith cleared his throat. "I've never been good at speeches," he began, "so I hope I get it right this once." He shifted his feet and let out a small breath. "Lance. We've been on one incredible journey. I don't know when I began to love you, but I knew when it was true. When you became my right hand man, literally," the paladins stifle laughter, "I knew then that we would always be together, fighting side-by-side or with each other." The crowd let out a laugh. "I wish for nothing else but for you to be happy. You have been my voice of reason when I lose my head, my guiding light when I'm lost in darkness. You have become everything to me and I hope, in the years to come, that I can do right by you. I love you more than I can say and I hope that I will be able to show you how much I do until the end."

Damn it. Lance felt the tears creeping into his eyes. He knew that Keith was not a man of many words, but hearing him say he loved him in front of everyone they knew... He was going to cry. He felt the tightening in his throat and tried to clear it unsuccessfully. His breath hitched and he had to look away, anywhere but Keith with his love pouring out of his eyes. He knew it was his turn and he swallowed thickly. Before he turned his gaze back to Keith, he felt a thumb on his cheek. He didn't even realize that Keith had released his hand. He looked back at Keith as he brushed away a tear. Keith just smiled at him and whispered, "It's your turn."

Lance cleared his throat a little more forcefully than he intended. "I, uh, told myself I wasn't going to cry, but here I am." There were a few chuckles in the crowd. "Keith... I always felt drawn to you from the moment I met you in the garrison. You were smart, talented, and somehow always in trouble. These last couple years with you, in space of all places, have been a rollercoaster of defying death and hard victories. And somehow, we made it. You not only inspire our team, but you inspire me to be a better man. I hope, in the long years to come, I can continue to be the man that you dreamed of. I love you, Keith. I always will."

Keith leaned in to Lance, "You are the man that I dreamed of."

A chorus of awes went up from the crowd. A few sniffles could be heard, including Allura dabbing at her eyes and Hunk openly crying( _"It's so beautiful!"_ ). Coran gently cleared his throat to begin the last part. Shiro nudged Keith from behind and handed him the ring. The ring was silver with a band of blue around the middle. Keith deftly slipped it onto Lance's waiting finger. Lance did the same with a gold ring with a band of red around the middle. They held onto each other's hands tightly as they waited for the finale.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed." Coran paused for effect. He smiled widely as he announced, "You may now kiss!"

It was unclear who grabbed who first, but Keith and Lance clashed into a tight hug. Their lips crashed together with much applause and cheering. When they pulled away, Lance placed his forehead on Keith's, both breathing heavily and smiling.

"We did it," Lance whispered.

"Yeah, we did."

"Now what?"

"We go live happily ever after."

"Then let's go!" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and started to run with him down the aisle. Both men laughed as they rushed past the guests, going forward into life together.


End file.
